<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neverending Story | Minsung by kokobvp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663758">Neverending Story | Minsung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokobvp/pseuds/kokobvp'>kokobvp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokobvp/pseuds/kokobvp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Trigger warning</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This story will contain internalized and direct homophobia,</b>
  <b> transphobia, mental and physical abuse, mentions of death and self harm.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> Read at your own risk.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Straighten your posture! You are a <em>Prince</em>, act like one." The King scolded, striking said Prince's back with his gem encrusted staff, causing him to wince and stand straight. </p>
<p>"Your Majesty! You are needed in the courtyard immediately." The King's adviser, Daehyun informed, panting. Kang-dae clicked his tongue in annoyance, before nodding. "Return to your chambers, Minho." </p>
<p>Minho nodded, quickly scurrying off to his room while his father left for the courtyard. He arrived to see Hwang Hyunjin, prince of Seoul, sat on his bed. "Hyunjin?" Minho furrowed his brows, "What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting beside him. </p>
<p>"Am I not allowed to see my best friend every once in a while?" The taller joked, nudging him. Minho only rolled his eyes, "Okay but seriously, why are you here?"</p>
<p>"My father said that I'm 'wasting my life', and that I <em>have </em>to find a wife before I turn 20, or else I'll never become king, or something like that."</p>
<p>"So.. you came here for a suitor?" Minho asked, falling back onto the bed, Hyunjin following suit. "Yeah I guess, doubt I'll find one though. I'll go out to town today, maybe meet a nice girl or two, who knows." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Do you wanna come?"</p>
<p>Minho shrugged, "Sure, I guess. Don't have anything else to do." For some reason, Minho had never really taken interest in women. Sure, he did find some girls undeniably attractive, but he never truly fely anything for them. He could only brush it off as having high standards.</p>
<p>"Think you'll meet someone out there?" Hyunjin asked, facing the ceiling. "Probably not." The latter sighed. After a few seconds of silence, Minho spoke once more, "Do you... do you think there's something wrong with me..?"</p>
<p>"In what sense?"</p>
<p>"I'm <em>21</em> years old, Hyunjin, and not <em>once</em> have I liked a single girl!"</p>
<p>"Well.. have you- <em>now I'm not saying you have-</em> but have you ever, per say.. liked a.. boy?"</p>
<p>"I-" Minho stopped himself. Has he ever liked a boy? Could that be possible? A boy.. liking another boy? "No! Thats gross!"</p>
<p>"No need to get defensive." Hyunjin sighed, deciding not to comment on his friends not-so-subtle homophobia. "I was just asking. Nonetheless, there's nothing wrong with you, you probably just haven't met the right girl yet. The time will come, I assure you."</p>
<p>Minho only nodded, closing his eyes as the two sat in a comfortable silence.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>The two never fulfilled their plan on going to the town that day, and Hyunjin had found himself staying the night in the kingdom. "Kim Insu and his family will be joining us for dinner, I expect you to be on your best behavior son, do you understand me?" Minho nodded, "Yes father."</p>
<p>Hyunjin, Minho and his parents sat at the table in an uncomfortable silence until the door of the dining hall swung open to reveal a servant who stood before a small family. "The Kim's, your majesty."</p>
<p>Insu, accompanied by his wife and daughter entered the room, everyone standing to greet them with small bows. "Insu! How lovely to see you, and I see you've brought someone new along.. this is your.." "Daughter. Introduce yourself." </p>
<p>Said daughter bowed shyly. "G-greetings Your Majesty." The king nodded, motioning for everyone to sit. "I see you haven't brought Seungmin, is he alright?"</p>
<p>"Uh-He is visiting Daegu currently." Insu quickly excused, the king nodding once more. The two continued their conversation, their voices being the only one's heard in the large room. </p>
<p>While everyone ate, Hyunjin couldn't seem to be able to take his eyes off the girl sat in front of him. He was starstruck by her beauty, which didn't go unnoticed by Minho, seated beside him.</p>
<p>He nudged Hyunjin by the arm, snapping him out of his trance. "What's up with you?" He asked in a hushed tone. "Do you know her name?" Hyunjin asked, ignoring the latters question.</p>
<p>"What? No, I've never seen her before, why?" </p>
<p>"She's so beautiful.. Minho, I think I might be in love.."</p>
<p>"She- You don't even know her name, get yourself together Hyunjin." </p>
<p>Minho watched as Hyunjin leaned forward ever so slightly. "Hey, what's your name?" He whisper yelled across the table. The girl looked up from her plate, "Me?" Hyunjin nodded, "Seunghee. Kim Seunghee. Yours?" </p>
<p>"Hwang Hyunjin." He replied, smiling sweetly. She returned the smile, giving a curt nod. Hyunjin slumped back in his seat, sighing dreamily, "She's so cute.." He gushed, earning a confused look from Minho, "She literally just told you her name, how did you find that cute?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin only rolled his eyes and went back to his meal, Minho doing the same. The two soon excused themselves from the table, heading for the empty courtyard, Seunghee following suit once her fathers conversation morphed into politics.</p>
<p>She quickly caught up with the two, catching Hyunjin by surprise when she appeared behind them. "God, you scared me!" He gasped, holding a hand over his chest, Minho rolling his eyes once again at his friend. </p>
<p>Seunghee giggled, muttering a small 'sorry' before walking alongside the two. "So, where are we going?" She questioned. "The courtyard. It looks beautiful at night, you'll see." Minho replied, coming to a halt when they had arrived. </p>
<p>Several lights decorated the courtyard, which was rich in several species of roses, more of a rose garden than a courtyard, a fountain placed in the middle.</p>
<p>"Ah! I forgot, I have somewhere to be, bye!" Minho lied, quickly slipping away before Hyunjin could protest. </p>
<p>"So.." Hyunjin began, "Tell me about yourself." She nodded, "Well, My name is Kim Seunghee, I enjoy writing, cleaning and singing. My favorite season is autumn, favorite colour is purple and my favorite fruits are oranges and strawberries."</p>
<p>"My favorite season is Autumn too!" He replied, "Do you have any siblings?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I have an older sister, but she moved away."</p>
<p>"Don't you have a brother? Seungmin?"</p>
<p>She immediately froze up at the name, "I- I'd rather not talk about that.." Hyunjin nodded, "Ah, sorry, my mistake. I have a younger brother, his name is Jeongin."</p>
<p>"Oh? Where is he?" </p>
<p>"He's back in Seoul. I'm just here visiting for a couple days."</p>
<p>"Ah, you're the Prince of Seoul then?" Hyunjin nodded, "Well then, its an honour, your majesty." She jokingly bowed, causing him to let out a chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>Minho sluggishly made his way to the courtyard, tired out of his mind. His father had Minho get up at 5AM every single day for his combat training, saying that a true king would never survive if he lacked in the combat department. The sun hadn't even risen yet, and there he was, standing in the middle of the field, the cold winter air not even affecting him at this point.</p><p>Minho scanned the courtyard for his regular fencing partner, Changbin, but he was nowhere in sight. "Chan!" He called out, the aforementioned making his way towards him. "Yes?"</p><p>"Where is Changbin?" Minho asked, still looking around for him. "He wasn't feeling well today, but you can train with Jisung instead." Chan replied, looking in Jisung's direction, whom was sitting idly. "Jisung? Which one is he?" He asked, Chan pointing at said boy on the far end of the courtyard.</p><p>Minho nodded, making his way towards him. "Are you Jisung?" He asked, Jisung snapped his head up and widened his eyes, "Y-Your Majesty!" He quickly stood straight and bowed, Minho smiling widely. Jisung straightened his back once more, "Your M-" "Call me Minho please." "B-But you're the Prince! That would be informal."</p><p>"I'm the Prince, and I'm giving you a direct order to call me Minho."</p><p>Jisung huffed, muttering a quiet 'fine'. "What do you need from me?"</p><p>"Changbin is sick, so I'm training with you today."</p><p>"Wait what? Why me?"</p><p>"You don't want to train with the Prince?" Minho asked, raising his perfect eyebrows. It's not that Jisung didn't want to train with him, he just didn't want do do something stupid and embarass himself in front of the Lee Minho. "N-no..."</p><p>"Then put your sword up, and lets train." He ordered, Jisung reluctantly doing so, caught off guard when Minho swung his sword swiftly, the latter quickly responding, the sound of their swords clashing echoing through the courtyard. Their eyes met, Minho's sharp glare piercing through Jisung's own, wide eyes.</p><p>[gonna skip this part bc I literally don't know anything about fencing oOPs]</p><p>Minho groaned as Jisung, once again, was able to lightly tap Minho's chest with his sword, signalling that he had lost. "You're slacking today." Jisung simply stated, placing one hand on his hip, "Is it because you don't think I'm as good as Changbin? That I can't take your all?" He asked accusingly, almost offended.</p><p>Minho smirked at the youngers confidence, "How do you know I'm slacking? We've never trained together before." This caught Jisung by surprise. What was he supposed to say? Tell him that he watches him and Changbin train? That'd just be creepy. He could feel his face turn beet red, "I-"</p><p>"Relax, I'm just teasing." He laughed, Jisung scowling. "I'm done for today, tell Changbin I said get well soon, if you see him." Minho placed his sword down, leaving the courtyard. As soon as he had gotten out of sight, he gripped his shoulder, hissing in pain.</p><p>Jisung had accidentally pierced Minho's shoulder, which had gone unnoticed by the younger. It wasn't that deep, but it was painful enough for Minho to not be able to give it his all. He had somehow managed to get through their whole training session without letting a single wince slip.</p><p>He sighed, making his way towards his bedroom, still clutching his shoulder as to not cause any additional pain. He slumped onto his bed, Hyunjin bursting in soon after. "Hyung! Guess what?" He exclaimed, practically jumping up and down, too excited to notice the scowl that was on Minho's face.</p><p>"What?" He asked through gritted teeth, "I'm meeting Seunghee again tomorrow!"</p><p>"That's great, now leave."</p><p>"What's up with you?" Hyunjin asked, finally noticing the blood seeping through Minho's beige dress shirt. "What happened to you?" He asked, reaching a hand out only for Minho to swat it away.</p><p>"Jisung cut me, its fine, just get me some bandages."</p><p>"Jisung? Who's that?"</p><p>"Some boy from the Royal Guard I was tr- Why are you making that face?" Minho questioned, Hyunjin smirking. "No reason...."</p><p>"Take off your shirt." Hyunjin instructed, catching the latter by surprise, "What- Why?"</p><p>"So I can bandage your wound, dumbass." Minho huffed in annoyance, but complied nonetheless, "Don't call me a dumbass, this is<em> my</em> kingdom you're st- ow!" He hissed in pain, Hyunjin wasting no time in wrapping the bandage tightly around Minho's shoulder.</p><p>He pinned it in place, patting the injured shoulder before letting Minho fall back onto his bed. "Stupid Jisung, with his stupid sword.. and his stupid squirrel face.. and his stupid, chubby cheeks.." Minho continued, "and his stupid fencing skills, and his stupid laugh, and his-"</p><p>"You can stop now." Hyunjin reminded him, Minho immediately shutting up. "Anyways, as I was saying, I have a date with Seunghee tomorrow." He said smugly. "You think she'll be your suitor?"</p><p>"I mean, I hope so.. I'm not really sure how she feels about me."</p><p>"Well, if you're going on a date then that probably means she doesn't hate you."</p><p>"God Minho, she's just so cute, I think I love her."</p><p>"You barely even know her Hyunjin, how can you already love her?"</p><p>"I just.. I have this feeling... that we're meant to be together.. it's hard to explain."</p><p>"I get that [no u don't stfu minho u gay bitch] but.. you shouldn't rush it. Violent delights have violent ends."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Did you just quote Shakespeare?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my shoulder started aching when I was writing so I just,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>Yet again, Minho found himself in the courtyard before the sun had a chance to show its face, huffing in annoyance when he realized no one from the Royal guard was even awake. There was no point in going back bed, so Minho just decided to roam the long barren halls of the castle until someone woke up.</p><p>His fingers dragged along the brick walls as he roamed aimlessly. He found himself in the throne room, gazing at the glorious throne placed on the far end of the room. Minho could only imagine himself sitting there. A mighty crown placed on his head, his fathers staff in his own hand. Minho's eyes traveled to the smaller, less extravagant seat placed next to the throne which belonged to his mother, the queen.</p><p>The seat was empty in his mind. Why couldn't he fill that seat? Why couldn't he fill that empty hole in his heart? What was wrong with him? "Am I just.. incapable of loving? Incapable of being loved?" He asked himself, chuckling bitterly.</p><p>He continued exploring the halls that were all too familiar to him, until he found himself in the courtyard once more. Except this time it wasn't empty, but Minho was oblivious to this until he heard a soft voice sing,</p><p>"Dalkomhan chocolate ice-cream-cheoreom</p><p>Nogabeorineun jigeum nae gibun so lovely" [yes I did]</p><p>Minho turned his head towards the voice to see none other than Jisung, back turned to him, head hanging as he sat criss-crossed on the cold, wet grass, unaware of the looming figure behind him.</p><p>"Jisung...?" The aforementioned quickly whipped his head around to meet Minho's soft gaze, gasping lightly before standing and brushing off his pants before bowing in hopes of hiding his faint blush.</p><p>"I didn't know you could sing so well..." Minho said, giving the younger a soft smile. "Your Ma- I mean, <em>Minho</em>.. what are you doing out here so early? Don't you feel cold?" Jisung asked, ignoring the compliment.</p><p>"I could say the same for you. I just happened to get up earlier than usual, 've got troubled mind is all."</p><p>"What are you troubled about, if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p>"Promise you won't think I'm weird."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"I've never been in love before."</p><p>"Oh, that's all?"</p><p>"I mean... yeah.."</p><p>"Well, maybe you just haven't met the right one yet!" Jisung reassured, giving Minho a thumbs up which he almost found cute.. <em>almost</em>. He chuckled lightly, "That's what everyone else says."</p><p>And so the two found themselves sitting on the bridge atop the river nearby the castle, which Jisung had been oblivious to until now.</p><p>"How'd you know about this place?"</p><p>"I've lived here all my life Jisung."</p><p>"Oh right." Jisung sighed, resting his head on his palm, "I don't get it."</p><p>"Get what?"</p><p>"Why are you hanging out with me? You're the Prince, you could be with literally anyone else in the world and yet, you're here with me."</p><p>"I don't know.. I guess you just.. intrigue me." Minho shrugged, Jisung furrowing his eyebrows, "Are you saying I'm weird?"</p><p>Minho let out a hearty laugh, and Jisung could've sworn his heart fluttered at the sight. The older raised his head to gaze at the pathetic [wow ok rude] pale winter sun providing barely any light. "We should probably get back, they might think you've kidnapped me if we're gone for too long."</p><p>"I'm flattered that you think I have the mental capacity and strength to even consider kidnapping you."</p><p>-----</p><p>Seunghee hummed softly as she waited by the small forest to which the river Jisung and Minho had been at that morning flowed into. She and Hyunjin had agreed to meet there for their 'date', but the older hadn't arrived yet.</p><p>She smiled widely, seeing Hyunjin approaching, a basket in hand. "Hey." He said, smiling back.</p><p>"Hi." She nodded, shyly. "Shall we go?" He asked, holding his arm out for her to link her own around it.</p><p>The two continued into the forest, Seunghee following Hyunjin aimlessly until they arrived at a beautiful waterfall. The crystal clear water crashing into the plunge pool below had the younger speechless.</p><p>"How did you..."</p><p>"Minho took me here a while back, and I thought you might like it.. do you?"</p><p>"I love it!" She gushed, Hyunjin's heart melting at the sight.</p><p>Hyunjin laid out a sheet, Seunghee sitting with her legs folded underneath her, Hyunjin following suit.</p><p>He sighed in content, gazing at the breath-taking girl before him. The two locked eyes, Seunghee studying Hyunjin's features. From his plump lips to the adorable mole underneath his eye. To say he was ethereal was an understatement.</p><p>Seunghee's eyes widened when he began to lean in, eyes closed. It's not that she didn't want to kiss him, but if they got to intimate, and he found out about her secret, he would think she's disgusting.</p><p>"W-wait." Hyunjin quickly backed off, "Sorry, too far?"</p><p>"No.. I just, I have to tell you something, and you probably won't like me anymore after this but..."</p><p>"You'd have to be convicted for mass genocide for me to stop liking you."</p><p>She laughed quietly, before taking a deep breath, "I'm- I<em> used</em> to be.. a man..."</p><p>"...."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yikes! stream that's a no no for clear skin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Changbin should be better by tomorrow, so you won't have to train with me anymore."</p><p>"You say that as if you don't like training with me."</p><p>"Maybe I don't. Ever think of that?" Jisung said, earning a smack from the older.</p><p>"Kidding! I'm kidding! Believe it or not<em> hyung</em>, I actually like spending time with you."</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That's the first time you've called me hyung." It was now Minho's turn to get smacked, glaring at the younger until they both burst into laughter.</p><p>Once the two had calmed down, they sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others presence before Jisung spoke up again,</p><p>"How come you're always hanging out with me?"</p><p>"What- You already asked that."</p><p>"No, I mean like, don't you have any other duties as Prince?"</p><p>"Well, not right now. I'm <em>supposed</em> to be with Hyunjin as long as he's here, so my father hasn't really given me any tasks."</p><p>"Ah, and where is Hyunjin now?"</p><p>"With Seunghee, his bride-to-be." And with that, Minho stood from the grass, brushed off his pants and extended his hand for Jisung to grab onto.</p><p>He pulled the younger up, "We probably should actually train instead of sitting around here."</p><p>Jisung nodded, picking his sword from the ground as Minho did the same.</p><p>[Again, I don't know shit about sword fighting so I'm just gonna skip this.]</p><p>After a good hour of training, Minho dropped his sword, collapsing onto the ground. Jisung only rolled his eyes and sat beside him.</p><p>"You've improved since the first time we trained." Jisung remarked, Minho only raising his eyes playfully.</p><p>But the smile on his face was quickly wiped off as he shot upwards, leaving no time for Jisung to stand as well as Minho's father came into view. </p><p>"F-father.." Minho said, bowing slightly, Jisung following suit. "Why- what are you doing here?" He asked, voice trembling ever so slightly. </p><p>The youngest of the three couldn't help but notice how Minho's entire demeanor changed in a matter of sections. His usual confident, smug attitude was replaced with pure fear, and Jisung couldn't help but find it unsettling.</p><p>"Speak when you are spoken to." The elder reminded, "I see you disobeyed a direct order, can you tell me why that is?" </p><p>"I- H-Hyunjin requested privacy, Father." Minho explained, refusing to meet his father's eyes. "I see, so instead you spend time with this.. servant?"</p><p>Jisung almost glared.. <em>almost. </em>He was part of the Royal Guard, the <em>King's</em> Royal Guard to be exact, and this man had the <em>nerve </em>to call him a<em> servant??</em></p><p>"Your Majesty, if I may, The Prince and I were training. I am Han Jisung, of the <span class="u">Royal Guard.</span>" He said, not knowing where this newfound confidence came from.</p><p>The King raised one brow, Minho's eyes widened, eyes switching between the two as no one said anything.</p><p>Minho's father then shook his head, turning and walking out of sight. Once Minho was sure he was gone, he whipped his head towards Jisung, "How- why did you- what even-"</p><p>"I don't even know where that came from." Jisung said. </p><p>"You were terrified of me when we first met but you can talk to my Father, the<em> King</em> with no problem?" Minho asked in disbelief. </p><p>"He made me mad, I guess." Jisung shrugged, Minho nodding, "He <em>is</em> an asshole, I suppose."</p><p>----</p><p>Hyunjin furrowed his brows at the girl in front of him. "I.. I don't understand... What do you mean?"</p><p>[Quick A/N, this book is meant to be based in medieval times in South Korea, but I'm going to include some modern concepts, like the concept of transgenders.]</p><p>"I'm- I'm transgender, Hyunjin..." Seunghee explained, hanging her head as tears built up in her eyes.</p><p>"Oh.." He said, not entirely knowing what to think. "You probably think I'm revolting.." She sniffled.</p><p>Hyunjin suddenly snapped out of his trance, reaching his hand out to softly grip the others jaw, lifting her head, "Look at me," he said, her eyes finally meeting his, "I could never think you're revolting. It doesn't matter who you used to be. That's in the past, you're a girl now, right?" She nodded, "Then I don't care." </p><p>Tears of joy began streaming down Seunghee's pale face as she pulled Hyunjin into a tight hug, "God, I like you so much.." She confessed, their eyes collectively widening comically before Hyunjin smiled softly,</p><p>"I like you too."  </p><p>-----</p><p>"Minho!" Hyunjin called, sprinting towards the older as soon as he came into sight. The aforementioned eyes widened before he too, began running in the opposite direction for whatever reason.</p><p>"Wait! Why are you running?" Hyunjin called, running out of breath as his question was ignored.</p><p>Minho sprinted to his room, Hyunjin tailing him closely before he slipped inside his room, slamming the door shut, hearing a small thud against the door signalling Hyunjin had run into the door.</p><p>The older slowly opening the door, immediately being tackled by the taller. "Why'd you run?" He pouted, crossing his arms as he sat on top of Minho's chest, the latter struggling to breathe.</p><p>"If you saw a tall ass twink charging at you, wouldn't you run the other way?" Minho replied, breathing heavily like the old man he is. </p><p>"Ugh, whatever." Hyunjin huffed, still not getting off of Minho, "Anyways, before you ran off, I was <em>going</em> to tell you that I confessed to Seunghee today."</p><p>Minho wheezed, not because he thought the latter's words were funny, but because he literally could not breathe, Hyunjin not getting the memo, continuing with how his date went with Seunghee before Minho quite literally passed out from his lack of oxygen.</p><p>"Minho? Are you even- of course he fell asleep! How rude!" He scoffed, stepping off the unconscious man, leaving the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes, I did kill Minho this early in the fanfic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TRIGGER WARNING:</b><br/>
<b>Death of a character</b>
</p>
<p>Chan sighed shakily, fresh tears apparent on his face. He gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Minho. "Chan? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I- Ch-Changbin.. he.." The olders voice broke, tears streaming down his face as he shook his head, "He's <em>gone</em>."</p>
<p>Minho gasped, horrified, "No. No, you're lying." He said, eyes wide. "I'm sorry.. I- I couldn't help him.." Chan sobbed, Minho still refusing to believe him.</p>
<p>"That's not true, he's not gone. He can't be." The younger insisted, tears welling up in his eyes as well. "I couldn't save him.. it's my fault.." </p>
<p>Minho let the tears flow as he backed away, turning around and sprinting towards the infirmary, gripping the door frame as he panted heavily, locking eyes with a tired looking Jisung, who shot out of the chair and pulled Minho in for a bone crushing hug, burying his head in the older's shoulder [lol that rhymes]</p>
<p>He felt his shoulder get wet as he embraced the younger but he couldn't care less once his eyes landed on the body Jisung had been sitting by before.</p>
<p>Minho could only stare in disbelief. Changbin's limp body lay in the bed, paler than ever and lips an icy blue. And what Minho hated about the situation more than everything was that this wasn't the first dead body he's ever seen.</p>
<p>He couldn't get it through his head that he had actually died. It was as if he was still there, his lifeless body looking so peaceful in it's endless sleep. "I- I don't know how it happened... he wasn't even that sick.." Jisung muttered, his voice threatening to give out.</p>
<p>Jisung hadn't even known Changbin as long as the others had, but in his 19 years of life, he'd never had to go through the grief of losing a loved one, whereas Minho and Chan had learnt to deal with it, having been surrounded by violence and war their whole lives.</p>
<p>"Shh... it'll be alright.." The older comforted, tears threatening to fall once more. He wanted to be strong, if not for Changbin then for Jisung. [ngl that's kinda <em>gay</em>]. He wanted to be strong but just hearing the younger boy's muffled sobs, he couldn't help but letting several tears slip, taking in a shaky breath as he calmed himself. </p>
<p>"He's- He's in a better place, yeah? He wouldn't want you to cry over him." Minho soothed, wiping the tears off Jisung's face with his thumb. He didn't know why, but seeing the boy in tears gave him an urge to protect him [that's cause ur in love dumb bitch]</p>
<p>Almost as if it was on cue, pouring rain could be heard outside, occasional thunderclaps as the two cried before Minho couldn't take being in that room anymore, he couldn't take seeing his body, gently pulling Jisung along with him out of the room, leading him through the courtyard, through the gates and to the small bridge atop the river.</p>
<p>The two were soaking wet, but none of them minded. Minho rested his elbows against the railing, leaning back, Jisung sitting and letting his legs hang out above the rushing water. "He loved the rain.." The older commented, "We'll be having his funeral soon, once my father is informed."</p>
<p>Jisung nodded, "Can I be there for the burial?" </p>
<p>"Of course, you were as much of his friend as any of us were."</p>
<p>"That's not true, I didn't even know him that long. I don't deserve to be sad..." Jisung sighed shakily, holding back tears.</p>
<p>"Everyone deserves to feel, Jisung."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Minho watched as the large casket was lowered into the earth, his face blank.</p>
<p>The entire Royal Guard, including Hyunjin, Minho and Changbin's family gathered together, no one saying a word.</p>
<p>As soon as his casket was covered, Minho spun on his heel and strode away from the funeral, his head hanging down.</p>
<p>He couldn't bare seeing anymore people cry that day, especially Jisung, who happened to follow the older.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"I- I can't be there, I can't take it."</p>
<p>Jisung only nodded, placing a hand on Minho's back before the other swatted it away, "You should go back. I'll be fine."</p>
<p>"No, I want to stay." The younger insisted, placing his hand on Minho's back once more. "Please Jisung, just go." He said, knowing if he allowed Jisung to comfort him any longer he would most likely break down.</p>
<p>He felt the hand leave his back, hearing Jisung quietly sniffle and walk away, back to the burial. Minho inhaled, closing his eyes as he fought back tears. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lmao bet y'all didn't even see that coming</p>
<p>this whole chapter was just</p>
<p>jisung: :( im sad<br/>minho: dont be sad<br/>--<br/>minho: im sad :(<br/>jisung: dont be sad</p>
<p>anyways jisung is baby and their romance is finally developing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Minho's expression remained blank as he stood by the drawbridge of the castle, his father and several guards beside him.</p>
<p>Another king whom Minho couldn't care less about from Japan had arrived and he was forced to come greet him, still not knowing why said king was here in the first place.</p>
<p>He quickly plastered on a fake smile when a man dressed in royal robes, around the same age as his father whom was sat in a large horse drawn carriage came into sight, coming to halt as the guards who had been accompanying him quickly rushed to help him out of the carriage.</p>
<p>What Minho had failed to miss was the fair, young girl seated beside him climbing out of the carriage on her own. His father quickly nudged him, "Go help her." He hissed, Minho sighing before complying and standing beside the carriage, grabbing her hand which caught her by surprise before she stepped out of the carriage with his help.</p>
<p>"Thank you.." She said softly, bowing as Minho nodded, walking beside her as they made their way to the two kings. Minho bowed at presumably the girls father; the king while she did the same. </p>
<p>"Ah, you must be Minho. This is my daughter Sana, [uwu did u think it was gonna be an itzy] isn't she beautiful?" He asked suggestively, quirking a brow.</p>
<p>"Yes, she is very pretty." <em>But not as pretty as Jisung- wait what? </em>Minho counteracted in his head, furrowing his brows at the bold statement. But that was something Minho found himself doing often, Jisung randomly coming to mind at any given moment. [lol i wonder why]</p>
<p>"So Minho, why don't you show her around the castle?" His father suggested, forcing him to reluctantly nod and motion for her to follow him as he led her through the gates. Once they were out of earshot of the other two elders, Sana spoke up,</p>
<p>"They want us to fall in love." She stated bluntly, catching Minho by surprise. </p>
<p>"Is your voice really that high?"</p>
<p>"What? You just missed the whole point."</p>
<p>"Oh, I already know, I could tell by the way your father looked at me." [ngl thats kinda creepy]</p>
<p>"I want to be clear that I already like someone, so don't try anything."</p>
<p>"I wasn't really planning on it, but alright." Minho shrugged as they continued on through the long stone halls, occasionally stopping when Sana wanted to take a closer look.</p>
<p>While she examined each rooms interior, Minho couldn't help but let his mind wander to a certain squirrel faced boy. He sighed, longing for the younger as his eyes bore holes in the wall. He couldn't stop but think of how warm and fuzzy Jisung's hugs made him feel, regardless of the reason for them.</p>
<p>A significant amount of time had passed since Changbin's death, but Minho couldn't get his mind off that day, although Jisung seemed to be doing a lot better.<em> I want to hug him again, I want to hold him close again..</em></p>
<p>Minho was snapped out of his trance by Sana waving a hand in front of his face, "Hello? Are you okay?" </p>
<p>"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, what were you saying?"</p>
<p>Sana furrowed her brows, eyes switching between Minho and the wall he had been staring at, "Why are you.. blushing?" Minho hadn't even noticed his face had turned beet red whilst thinking of the younger, "I- It's just really hot in here.." He lied, Sana shrugging and dragging him on through the halls. </p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Jisung let out a dramatic sigh as he slumped against the stone wall, Chan rolling his eyes, "What is it?"</p>
<p>"I miss Minho."</p>
<p>"You <em>just</em> saw him."</p>
<p>"Yeah but he didn't even look at me! And he's off with that <em>Princess</em>!" He complained, causing the older to quirk a brow.</p>
<p>"Are you perhaps... <em>Jealous</em>?"</p>
<p>"What? No! I'm not!!"</p>
<p>"Sounds to me like you are."</p>
<p>"Why would I be jealous?? He's allowed to have other friends!"</p>
<p>"Who said she's a friend? She could be a suitor."</p>
<p>Jisung gasped loudly, "What if they're getting married?"</p>
<p>"Why do you care so much?"</p>
<p>"I.. I don't know...."</p>
<p>"Do you perhaps..... Like him..?"</p>
<p>"Obviously I like him, I wouldn't be his friend if I didn't."</p>
<p>"Not like that. I mean like.. would you want to be with him?"</p>
<p>The younger let out another gasp, his eyes wide as he thought deeply.</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"It's okay if you do.." Chan reassured, his voice soft. "I won't judge you for it."</p>
<p>"It's not.. bad?"</p>
<p>"Of course not Ji, you can like whoever you like. Feelings aren't wrong."</p>
<p>Jisung only nodded, "O-Oh.."</p>
<p>"But what if he thinks I'm gross! He'll never want to talk to me again."</p>
<p>"If he's really your friend, he would understand."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel so bad changbins only line was *dies*<br/>also do u guys think their feelings are progressing too fast? i cant rlly tell bc am stoopid</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">
  
</p><p class="">"Do you like anyone, Minho?" Sana questioned suddenly, catching the aforementioned off guard.</p><p>"What? Why are you asking?"</p><p>She shrugged, "Just wanted to know, I guess. If you tell me yours then I'll tell you who mine is."</p><p>"That's... childish.. and also pointless. I won't know whoever you like even if you told me."</p><p>"You're avoiding the question, Lee." She pointed out. </p><p>"I don't like anyone, <em>Minatozaki</em>."</p><p>"Come on! Just think, there has to be someone that at least makes your heart beat a little faster."</p><p>"Well..." Minho thought for a moment, <em>why is Jisung the only one coming to mind? This machine is broken.</em></p><p>[ffs minho ur brain isnt the one thats malfunctioning]</p><p>"There's definitley someone. You're blushing again."</p><p>"I.."<em> I can't like Jisung. That's wrong. Liking boys is wrong. </em>"I don't like anyone." He repeated, more firm this time.</p><p>Sana only let out a sigh, shrugging and finally letting the topic go. </p><p>"We should go back to your father." Minho said, the latter nodding and following behind him as he led her to the throne room to see both kings discussing something, politics most likely.</p><p>"Minho! I was waiting for you." His father said, plastering on a <em>fake</em> sweet smile that made the boy sick, "It's getting dark, I'd like you to escort the Princess to the chambers in which she'll be staying in."</p><p>He only nodded, bowing to the two before he led Sana out of the throne room through a maze of several halls until he finally stopped at a large, wooden door. "This is your room. If you need anything, you can find one of the maids for help." He told her, leaving after she thanked him and stepped inside.</p><p>Minho's face remained blank as several thoughts raced through his head. <em>What's wrong with me? How could I like a boy? That's wrong, unnatural. <b>Disgusting. </b></em></p><p>---</p><p>Hyunjin huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the  door frame leading to Minho's bedroom, waiting for the older to notice him.</p><p>Minho sat by the open window, resting his head on the palm of his hand while he stared out at the land before him.</p><p>"Minho?" He called, but got no response. "Minho?!" He repeated, a bit louder, now next to him.</p><p>Said boy still didn't respond, Hyunjin placing a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. </p><p>Minho turned his head and looked up at the younger with worried eyes, "What is it?"</p><p>"Are you okay? I called your name twice."</p><p>"I- I'm fine. Just thinking."</p><p>"About...?" </p><p>"Stuff, you don't need to worry."</p><p>Hyunjin shrugged and took a spot next to Minho, the two sitting in a comfortable silence as the older processed his thoughts before speaking up.</p><p>"I think I like someone..." He said softly, barely over a whisper so Hyunjin would be the only one to hear it. He watched as the younger furrowed his brows before his eyes as well as his smile widened, "Really? Who is she?"</p><p>Hyunjin <em>almost</em> missed the way Minho immediately tensed at the word '<em>her</em>', watching how he avoided eye contact.</p><p>"Is it someone I know? Is it <em>Seunghee</em>?"</p><p>"What? No! Why is that she only person you think of?" Minho replied, giving him a strange look as he shrugged, "She's the only girl in the kingdom that I know."</p><p>"You've never met hi-<em> her.</em>" He quickly corrected, but of course Hyunjin caught on.</p><p>"It's a boy?!"</p><p>"No! That's disgusting, why would you say that?" Minho defended a little too quickly.</p><p>Hyunjin stayed silent for a moment, staring blankly for a moment before he glared, "You think two boys liking each other is disgusting?"</p><p>"W-Well I-" The older fumbled over his words, felling intimidated by his stare, "I mean, i-it's not natural.."</p><p>Hyunjin suddenly let out a gasp, before his face softened, taking one of Minho's hands in his own, "It's not unnatural to love a boy, Minho. Love is love [poetic], don't let anyone tell you any different. You like a boy, right?"</p><p>"N-No- Hyunjin I<em> can't</em>." The aforementioned tilted his head in confusion waiting for the latter to continue, who looked as if he was on the verge of tears. "I-I can't like him, y-you know what my father will do to me.." </p><p>"He doesn-" Hyunjin was cut off by the door flinging open, gasping loudly when he saw who it was and rushing to slam it shut, not giving Minho the chance to even look at the door.</p><p>"Who was that?"</p><p>"You don't want to kn-" Yet again, Hyunjin was cut off by obnoxiously loud knocking, causing him to whip open the door only to be pushed back, the door opening fully to reveal a relatively tall boy, with black, curly hair.</p><p>Minho's mood immediately shifted, cooing at the boy who was undeniably cute, like a baby. "Oh? Who's this?" </p><p>"I am Prince Jeongin of Seoul!" The boy announced, smiling widely.</p><p>[ik hes from busan but in this hyunjin and jeongin are brothers so shut ur mouths]</p><p>"How old are you?"</p><p>"15 and a half!" </p><p>Hyunjin had just been on the side, glaring at the two as he watched Minho's maternal (???) instincts take over, the sudden urge to protect the young boy came easily to anyone who met him, apart from Hyunjin that is.</p><p>And yet, he couldn't help but think how great of a father Minho would be one day. He could only hope Minho would learn to accept his feelings, and be with the one he loves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahaha what<br/>i forgot to add, but i'm originally a wattpad writer, and all of my fanfics are on wattpad so thats why they're not really formatted to fit ao3<br/>My user on wattpad is kokobvp, i have some more fanfics there that i might publish here soon !!</p><p>until next time &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p><p>It was very difficult for Hyunjin to get a moment alone with Minho, seeing as Jeongin clung to the eldest nonstop since he had arrived, like a child would to it's mother. And Minho simply let it happen, knowing very well that as soon as Jeongin was gone, Hyunjin would bring <em><span class="u">that</span></em> up again.</p><p>[i like how i referred to the child as 'it']</p><p>Unfortunately for Minho, Jeongin had to go back home after 3 days, his <em>actual </em>mother not wanting him gone for so long. </p><p>"Goodbye Hyung, I'll miss you!" Jeongin said, enveloping Minho in a tight hug before sticking his tongue out at his elder brother, who glared in return, before he stepped into the carriage waiting for him, sticking a hand out the window and waving until he was out of sight.</p><p>The two were left in an awkward silence [CAW CAW CAW], until Minho tried slipping away, being stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He sighed in defeat, crossing his arms.</p><p>"We still have to talk about it, Minho. I know you don't want to, but it'll only be worse if we don't." Hyunjin said, pulling the older along back inside the castle and made his way to to his bedroom, locking the door behind. </p><p>Minho sat on the bed, avoiding eye contact as Hyunjin pulled out a chair and sat in front of him, "I just want to help you, Minho." He reassured, latter not replying. "I just- I want- I <em>need</em> to help you understand, your feelings aren't wrong. Your father shouldn't stop you from being with who you want to be with. He shouldn't have to be a factor in every decision you make. It's your, life, not his."</p><p>"I-I know that.. but if he finds out... you- you were there! You saw what happened-"</p><p>"So don't let him find out. He was reckless, Minho. He knew your father was already cautious and could catch him at any moment and yet he kept meeting Changbin. But I know you can be more careful than that. You shouldn't have to hide who you are just because he doesn't like it."</p><p>Minho could feel the sincerity in Hyunjin's voice, nodding his head and staying silent. </p><p>"Who is he?" He asked softly, causing the older to lift his head. "The boy, who is he?"</p><p>"He- he's part of the Royal Guard.." His voice was so close to a whisper, ashamed that he was showing this side of himself to his best friend. </p><p>"What's he like?"</p><p>"He's... sweet, and he's really funny.. and really good at fencing, and singing, and he can dance too, and he can draw, and he's really smart - but dumb at the same time, and he's <em>so</em> cute, he has these big cheeks and they're just so adorable that I want to squish them all the time and his jokes are so weird and random and he-" Minho stopped himself once he realized he was rambling, his face red.</p><p>Hyunjin only smiled fondly, happy that he was getting so comfortable already. "I'm glad he makes you happy. Can I meet him?"</p><p>"I-I mean, sure.. if he wants to meet you." </p><p>---</p><p>The two walked side by side, Minho slightly clinging to the taller, a sudden wave of paranoia washing over him as he prepared himself to meet Jisung for the first time after realizing his true feelings.</p><p>He led Hyunjin to the main gates of the castle, usually where Jisung was posted at that time of the day. To his luck, the blonde was leaning against the tall stone wall, Chan on the other side of the gate. Chan was the first to notice the two approaching, eyes switching between Minho and Jisung with a smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>[idk if i ever established his hair color but if i did and its not blonde,,,,, idc he yellow now]</p><p>"'sung," Minho called out, cringing at the sudden nickname, "Jisung!" He repeated, finally catching his attention, seeing as he had zoned out.</p><p>"Oh! Hyung-" He then noticed the taller boy beside Minho. He almost glared, not liking how Minho clutched his arm. "Who.. who is this?"</p><p>"Th-This is Hyunjin, my cousin (!!) and best friend. He wanted to meet you." The older yet again cringed, cursing himself for stuttering.</p><p>"I thought I was your best friend!" Jisung retorted, jokingly pouting, causing Minho to giggle. Hyunjin could swear he had never seen him smile that wide in all the years they'd known each other.</p><p>"Oh right- sorry. I meant, he's my best friend, second to you." He replied, laughing softly.</p><p>"Good. It's nice to meet you, Hyunjean."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">
  
</p>
<p>It was the next day, and Minho stood in his fathers obnoxiously large garden with Sana, who marveled at all the different flowers, and you'd think that his father loved flowers more than his own son. It was the two kings' idea, really, because Minho would rather be anywhere but here.</p>
<p>He had nothing against Sana, she wasn't the problem. It was the garden; it just reminded him of himself-of his life, because every single flower in that garden was hand picked by his father, and no one else had a say in it. </p>
<p>All his life he lived by his fathers rules, every trait, every little detail was because of his father, or so he thought. Every feature was again, hand picked and he had no choice but to follow.</p>
<p>[what kind of shit metaphor was that]</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by Sana, "Are you okay? You look sad."</p>
<p>"I'm- I'm fine.. just thinking about stuff.." She nodded, deciding not to press on it. She continued strolling through the garden, while Minho side eyed a small flowerbed of white hibiscus.</p>
<p>The sun was shining so unnecessarily bright for a late winter afternoon, Minho lifting his arm to shade his eyes from the blinding light. Sana, on the other hand was perfectly fine, her sun hat protecting her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she let out a pained gasp, bringing her finger up to her face. A drop of blood began to form at the tip of her finger, Minho rushing over to her. "What happened?" </p>
<p>"The- the roses-" He knelt down beside her, taking her wounded hand in his own and inspecting it. At that moment, Kang-dae [minho's dad if u forgot] made an appearance, having arrived to check on the two. A sly smirk made it's way onto his face as he watched them. <em>This won't be as hard as I thought... </em></p>
<p>
  <em>---</em>
</p>
<p>"Hyung.." Jisung called, catching Chan's attention. "I might- I think I might tell him."</p>
<p>"What? Jisung, you just found out about your feelings. Give yourself some time to figure it out before telling him. What if you're wrong and you end up ruining your relationship with him?"</p>
<p>"I- I know what I feel, hyung. I'm sure of it. It's just too hard to be around him now that I know how I feel. I just want to tell him <em>so</em> bad." </p>
<p>Chan sighed before nodding, "If you're sure you like him, I won't stop you."</p>
<p>"Thank you." The younger replied genuinely, and then began to formulate a plan in his head. He laid down and faced the ceiling, furrowing his brows.</p>
<p>"Where should I tell him?" Jisung wondered aloud.</p>
<p class="">"The King has a magnificent garden somewhere around the castle, you could tell him there." The older suggested, Jisung nodding eagerly.</p>
<p>"Can you show me?"</p>
<p>"Right now?"</p>
<p>[do you feel it coming]</p>
<p>And so the two made their way to the garden, Jisung staying close to Chan as he followed aimlessly behind him.</p>
<p>Eventually, they found the large clearing at the edge of the forest known as the 'royal garden'. Jisung scanned the area, in awe of all the different colors. His eyes practically sparkled at the sight, but his smile faded as quickly as it came.</p>
<p>Chan noticed his sudden change in demeanor, finally noticing what the latter was staring at. There she sat, with Minho crouched next to her, holding her hand for whatever reason. They were <em>so close</em>, closer than Minho and Jisung have, and will ever be.</p>
<p class="">And it hurt, because they looked so good together, the perfect couple. <em>Maybe.. maybe I won't tell him..</em></p>
<p class="">Tears pricked Jisung's eyes as his thoughts got to him, not even bothering to lift a hand to wipe them away. Chan took a gentle hold on the younger's arm and led him away from the two, rubbing his shoulder as to comfort him.</p>
<p class="">"I'm sorry, Jisung." </p>
<p class="">"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault he'll never like me like that.."</p>
<p class="">"Don't say that, there's probably nothing going on between them."</p>
<p class="">"Stop trying to give me hope! They're perfect together, who am I to get in the way?" Jisung lashed out, tears falling freely down his face as he ripped his arm from Chan's grasp and stormed off.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't heard side effects in so long what the fuck<br/>Anyways meori appeunda<br/>*any other side ships you guys wanna see?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">
  
</p><p>
  <b>[watch blue exorcist or perish]</b>
</p><p>Jisung couldn't exactly avoid the older, seeing as part of his job was to be around him, so he just stayed quiet for the most part, giving one word answers whenever Minho spoke to him.</p><p>Of course he noticed, the way Jisung would refuse to make eye contact, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Minho asked eventually, placing a hand on Jisung's shoulder.</p><p>He jumped slightly, but shook his head and gave a sad smile, "It's nothing, I'm fine."</p><p>He furrowed his brows, but decided to let it go. Minho looked up to see Hyunjin supposedly searching for something or someone, with the widest smile ever.</p><p>Hyunjin suddenly whipped his head around, his eyes lighting up as they locked with Minho's. He quickly made his way to where the latter stood.</p><p>"Minho! Oh my <em>god</em> Minho! You'll never believe what happened!"</p><p>"Let me guess, you and Seunghee are getting married?"</p><p>"Yes!!"</p><p>Minho choked on his spit, "Really?"</p><p>[quick a/n, this is based in the past, and people would literally marry people they've known for like 2 weeks, so don't be alarmed]</p><p>"Yes, I proposed to her!"</p><p>"That's- that's amazing! You can finally leave!"</p><p>Hyunjin glared, slapping Minho on the shoulder a little too hard. "Anyways- I met her father again, that was awkward, but he gave us his blessing."</p><p>"When's the wedding? Does your father know yet? Has he even heard about her?"</p><p>"Well- not <em>yet.. </em>but he's the one who sent me to find a wife!"</p><p>"Oh my god Minho, do you think he'll be mad? What if he tells me I can't marry a commoner!" Hyunjin gasped, grabbing the older by his most likely bruised shoulder.</p><p>Minho winced at the contact, "She's a noblewoman and her father is like, best friends with mine. I don't think he'll mind."</p><p>"You're right, he can't be <em>that</em> mad. You know what? I'll go back home and tell him today!"</p><p>---</p><p>When Hyunjin informed the king of his departure, he insisted that Minho should go with him, <em>'Just wants to get rid of me, old hag..' </em></p><p>And of course two Princes - extremely valuable Princes at that - taking a hour trip, maybe two at most still meant they had to up the amount of guards going with, which <em>of course</em> meant Jisung and Chan were forced to go.</p><p>Jisung was relieved that he was placed in the front, away from Minho. He figured it would be best to distance himself from him, and get rid of his feelings because clearly, they weren't mutual.</p><p>They arrived pretty quickly, Hyunjin almost vibrating with how nervous he was. The two Prince's exchanged no words as they were greeted by the guards, stepping past the castle gates. Minho's eyes widened when he saw a familiar black haired boy running at him.</p><p>"Hyung! You're here!" Before he could even react, Jeongin threw himself onto the older and suffocated him in his embrace, knocking the air out of him. </p><p>Jisung watched with a permanent frown plastered on his face, Chan rubbing his shoulder beside him. He watched as the three disappeared into the castle, sighing before raised an arm to harshly wipe away the tears that managed to gather.</p><p>---</p><p>Hyunjin was sweating bullets, dreading the moment they'd arrive the throne room and he would have to face his father. They eventually turned the corner and were met with the large wooden doors. </p><p>Minho slowly pushed them open, sighing in relief to see the King wasn't busy. Minho went in first, Hyunjin following after with his head down. Jeongin decided it was best if he stayed outside, pressing his ear to the door.</p><p>"Ah.. Hyunjin.. and Minho? You're back? I hope this means what I think it means."</p><p>"Y-yes father.. I've found a suitor." He clapped his hands together happily, "God bless! What kingdom does she belong to?"</p><p>Hyunjin avoided his eyes, focusing on the marble floors below him, "G-Gimpo.."</p><p>He furrowed his brows, "Kang-dae doesn't have any daughters..." He muttered to himself, "There are no Princesses in Gimpo, son."</p><p>Minho frowned, his father never even acknowledged the fact that he was his son..</p><p>"Y-you see... She's not a Princess." He replied, his voice getting quieter by the second.</p><p>"You...  you want to marry a commoner?!"</p><p>"No Father! She's a noblewoman! Her father is close friends with Uncle! She's no commoner." He defended.</p><p>"I see.. what's her name?"</p><p>"Kim Seunghee."</p><p>"Bring her here, I want to speak with her."</p><p>"Y-yes father." And with that the two were dismissed, bowing before they stepped out of the room, Hyunjin letting out a breath he had been holding since they entered the room.</p><p>"This is <em>bad</em>, really bad."</p><p>"Well, at least he's willing to give her a chance, my father would-" Minho immediately shut up before he could let anything slip, "never mind.."</p><p>The two brothers dismissed Minho's odd behavior. They had obviously met his father, but they never had to see the part of him that Minho saw.</p><p>"Mother said she wants to spend time with you before you go. She misses you, or whatever." Jeongin said, Hyunjin's eyes visibly lighting up at the mention of his mother.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>minho was originally supposed to distance himself from jisung but i like this concept better<br/>seungjin chapter bc one of my readers suggested it!! hope you enjoyed!!<br/>also i literally have the phatest crush on lee minho</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can u tell that i love them</p><p>also guess who Seunghee is :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>